fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nagai Chie
Chie Nagai (永井千恵 Nagai Chie) is one of the main protagonists of Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Hexerei '(キュアルミエール ''Kyuā Hexerei) and her main color is blue. Bio Appearance Chie usually has her long dark brown hair down with a navy blue headband. Her crystal blue eyes are a standout from the rest of her face but are blocked by her black oval glasses. She wears a blue cardigan over her white collar shirt and under that is a black pleated skirt. Her outfit is completed with white knee-high socks and black high tops. When out on mysteries, she wears a brown caplet coat so she can stand out in emergencies. Personality Chie is the lead investigator for the Investigators for Spectral Activity group. Academic wise, she is stupendous, but it is mostly because of her strict parents. She is usually super busy and has no time for any fun activities because of either homework, family work, or something to do with the ISA. She is the quietest of the girls and is really skeptical, usually agreeing with Kokoro about dangerous stuff. Relationships * Ideguchi Keiko - She bugs Chie alot with silly things. * Yoshihara Rei - Chie's best friend and science partner. * Eida Kokoro - Someone that Chie got to know throughout the years. * Ogura Kimi - A close friend of Chie, they both need to confess to each other. * Slimer - He's like a pet and a lab rat to Chie. * Shiroi Chloe - They dislike each other and feel uncomfortable around each other. Pretty Cure 'Cure Hexerei '(キュアルミエール Kyuā Hexerei) is the alter ego of Chie. She was originally given to [[Etta|'''Etta]] (エッタ Etta) and she represents the love of this world. She has the ability to either transform separately or as a group with her teammates. Special Attacks * Lovely Prism (ラブリープリズム Raburīpurizumu), not to be confused with Givenchy's perfume of the same name, is Chie's basic special attack. The prism shoots out rainbow beams instead of proton beams because Chie replaces the top of her Ghoul Baton with a glass one and summons a light. Since it's solely a light attack, it's not really that useful. * [[Sky Blue Star|'Sky Blue Star']]' '(スカイブルースター Sukaiburūsutā) is the second attack of Cure Hexerei. She throws a star summoned by her baton. She wears Sky Blue Star-proof gloves, so she can throw them just fine. * [[Lure of Blue|'Lure of Blue']] (ルアーオブブルー''Ruāobuburū'') is Chie's first final attack. Weapons * [[Ghoul Baton|'Ghoul Baton']]' '(グールバトン Gūrubaton) is the basic weapon for all of the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure. They can shoot proton beams and turn into parachutes, but Cure Hexerei's baton allows her to summon light. * [[Hexenrevolver|'Hexenrevolver']]' '(???) is a weapon used by both Etta and Chie, although Chie is not a frequent user of it. * 'Handgun Duo '(拳銃デュオ Kenjū de~yuo) is the name of the dual guns Spectral Chie uses. She only uses the weapons once in the series, and Etta and Chie are never seen with them. Trivia * Chie is the anime equivalent of Dr. Egon Spengler. * Chie is the second blue Pretty Cure with brown hair, preceded by Taihei Julia from Pretty Cure La La La. * Chie is the fourth blue Pretty Cure who doesn't have blue hair, preceded by Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure, Mori Sayuri from Happy Happy Pretty Cure, and Taihei Julia. Gallery ChieNagaiGlitter.png|Cure Hexerei Chie and Chloe.png Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Characters Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures